Wiping towels are commonly used by professional cleaning companies as well as car washes, janitorial services, window washers etc. and in ordinary household cleaning. The conventional, flat cleaning and wiping towels are generally rectangular or square sheets of absorbent fabric or other material. Most prior art consistently reflects this pattern, sometimes adding chemical treatments and abrasive materials to same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,498 to Martin (1997) discloses a scrubbing device providing a first layer of foam material, a second layer of woven synthetic adhered to one another. U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,812 to Watanabe (2004) discloses a multi layer sheet structure comprising a front sheet, a net-like backing sheet and sewing threads for partially joining the front sheet with the backing sheet so as to form bag portions which may be stuffed with pad such as cotton, wool etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,204 to Wise (1999) discloses sheets capable of developing a positive electrostatic charge use for a variety of surface cleaning operations.
My tubular towel provides ergonomically designed construction features providing increased efficiency and ease of use, in a “basic towel” configuration. The most similar article which applicant is aware is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,372 to Wenzel (1990) which discloses a tubular towel with an elastic band for encircling and gripping a user's arm with an enlarged lower end portion that drapes loosely over the user's hand. My Tube Towel is also of a cylindrical construction, but there, the similarity ends. Wenzels's free-hand tubular towel is worn on the forearm of the user and is retracted onto the arm when not in use. The principal object to provide a towel carried on the forearm and extending over the hand, making it immediately available for use as a wiping towel, of a mitt style. As seen below, my Reversible Tube Towel is much more austere in design relying on the dynamics of its construction, thereby resulting in exceptional efficiency and handling properties of a wiping towel.
The problem with any mitt or duster, is that the one used end used to do the wiping becomes soiled, and the use of the item is finished.
By having open ends for reversing the used end to the back of the arm, or of the device used, an entire new surface for cleaning is available.
When the tubular towel if secured to anther device, the option to turn the tube inside out and reapply to the device is a time saver.